This invention pertains to displays and, more particularly, to advertising and educational displays.
Conventional print advertising and packaging is accomplished by printing stationary non-moveable information and pictures on magazines, newspapers, brochures, flyers, posters, billboards, signs, wrapper, boxes, etc. While many conventional print advertisement and packages (trade dress) are interesting, most are not A primary purpose of a good advertisement and trade dress (package) is to attract the attention of the reader (customer) and convey the desired information. Unfortunately, many print advertisements and packages do not attract the attention of customers.
In an effort to attract the customer's attention, various types of electrical signs have been installed, such as illuminated signs, including neon signs, billboard illuminated with flood lights and spot lights, marquees with moving messages, blinking lights, etc. Electrical signs, however, are often very costly, bulky, and difficult to repair. Electrical signs are also not practical for packages, magazines, newspapers, etc. nor for educational games for small children.
Over the years, many types of toys and gadgets have been developed or suggested with moveable, non-electrical powered pictures, such as: kaleidoscopes, zoetropes, praxinoscopes, kinetoscopes, viewmaster devices with rotating discs, manual and crankable flip cards, laminated plastic keychains, and sheets with moveable overlays to illustrate rotating wheels and smoke billowing from locomotives. Many of the toys and gadgets are interesting but are not useful in billboards, signs, educational games, wrappers, boxes and other packages.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved display which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.